Falling in Love
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: Eiji wants to have a happy family just like his friend. But first, he has to fall in love. EijiXOC, slight FujiSaku
1. Eiji's Wish

**Eiji: Hoi Lynn-chan! Stop drooling over kanda, lavi and allen nya!**

Me: (wipes drool off) Gomen. Thanks Eiji. Well, this story is like a sequel to secrets and suspicions except that this story will focus on EijiXOC pairing. This is my first time using an OC as a main character so I'm hoping that it will turn out well.

**Eiji: Btw, Lynn-chan doesn't own Prince of tennis although i wish she owned me nya... Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 1: Eiji's Wish

Eiji skipped along merrily towards his destination. He was in a good mood since he was going to see Fuji's children, Ryoki, Risa and baby Ryuu. He had grown fond of the kids who are like his own children.

"Hoi Fuji!" the red-head called out to his friend.

"Eiji," the smiling tensai acknowledged.

Eiji went over to join Fuji at one of the tables.

"Where are Sakuno-chan and the kids nya?" Eiji asked.

"She's in the kitchen with the kids," Fuji replied as he bottle-feeds his 4 months old baby.

"I want to hold baby Ryuu-chan, nya." Eiji held out his arms.

Fuji passed the baby over to Eiji who squealed in delight. Just then, Sakuno and the kids appeared.

"Eiji-jichan!" The two children ran over to Eiji.

"Konnichiwa, Eiji-san," Sakuno greeted.

Sakuno took the now sleeping baby from Eiji so he could hug her two children. After hugging them, Eiji put Risa on his lap and Eiji sat next to him.

"So Eiji, what did you come here for?" Fuji asked.

Eiji clapped his hands excitedly. "I wanted to tell you that I'm free to babysit your children while you and Sakuno-chan go on a date, nya."

"That's great. Thanks, Eiji."

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow, nya."

Eiji kissed Risa on the cheek and patted Ryoki's head. He kissed Ryuu's forehead and gave a hug to Fuji and Sakuno before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji skipped along merrily. He was excited about tomorrow. He loved babysitting the kids whom he treated like his own. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai!" the woman apologized, bowing.

"It's not your fault, nya. I didn't see where I was going." Eiji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The woman bowed once again and went on her way. Eiji looked as her back disappeared around the corner. He shook his head and continued on his way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji sat on his bed near the window, looking at the stars twinkling in the night. A shooting star caught his attention and he sat upright.

"His hands clasped in front of him, he made a wish. "I wish to fall in love, nya."

Somewhere out there, another person made the same wish on the same shooting star.

* * *

**Eiji:I hope you guys like it..  Looks like Lynn-chan has drifted off to dreamland nya. if you guys review, i'll give you guys lotsa hug and kisses nya... **

**Me: (wakes up) well, you heard him... **

**Eiji: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (faints)**

**Me: oh well... (drags Eiji off to the hospital)**

**Please Read and Review...  
**


	2. BabySitting

**Eiji: Hoi hoi! It's me again nya... i wanna thank Kikumaru'sLove15 and stardustt101 for reviewing nya... (gave them both lotsa hugs and kisses)**

**Me: aww... btw, i forgot to mention Kikumaru'sLove15 gave me this idea in one of her review... so sorry and thank you...**

**Eiji: yup yup... bcos of you, nya, i get to be the main character in this story... (ran off to find Kikumaru'sLove 15)**

**Me: oh boy... i hope she's okay... enjoy chapter 2...**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 2: Baby-Sitting

Eiji walked into the café, looking around for his friend. He spotted Sakuno talking to someone and went over.

"Hoi Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno turned to see who had called her and found Eiji. She smiled and called him over.

"Sakuno-chan, have you seen Fuji, nya?" Eiji asked as soon as she reached her.

"Syuusuke went to fetch Risa and Ryoki from school. He should be here soon," Sakuno replied.

A cough was heard from the side. Apparently the woman whom Sakuno was talking to decided to make her presence known.

"Ah! Gomen, Yuki-chan. Eiji-san, this is my friend from college, Tanaka Yuki. Yuki-chan this is our friend from junior high, Kikumaru Eiji," Sakuno introduced.

"Just call me Eiji, nya." Eiji held out his hand.

It was then that Eiji noticed that Yuki was holding baby Ryuu. She passed the baby over to Sakuno and shook Eiji's hand. Eiji took a good look at Yuki and was surprised to see that she was the same woman who he bumped into yesterday.

"Ah! You're the person who I bumped into yesterday, nya," he exclaimed.

Yuki looked confused at first before realization dawned on her.

"No, it was me who bumped into you," she said.

"It was me, nya."

"No, me."

"Me, nya."

"It was me."

They stopped when they heard giggles from the side. Sakuno couldn't help but giggled at their childish act.

"You guys are like a perfect couple," she said after recovering from giggling fit.

Both Yuki and Eiji blushed and looked away.

"Saa… you're right, Sakuno."

All of them jumped slightly when they heard the voice except Sakuno who has gotten used to her husband's antics.

"Say, Yuki-san, why don't you help Eiji to baby-sit the kids? I'm sure he could do with some help since the kids can be handful at times." Fuji smiled mischievously. Sakuno nodded, aware of her husband's intention.

"If Eiji-kun doesn't mind, I can help," Yuki replied, looking at Eiji.

Eiji shrugged. "I don't mind, nya."

Fuji and Sakuno said their goodbyes to their children who left with both Eiji and Yuki.

"Saa... this could be interesting, ne Sakuno?" Fuji asked his wife.

Sakuno nodded and smiled at her husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to the park was hectic. Risa kept wanting to eat ice cream. Ryoki wanted to go to the arcade instead of the park. Baby Ryuu just slept on, completely ignoring his noisy siblings. They sat on one of the benches after Eiji had bought them ice cream.

"That was tiring, nya," Eiji complained.

"Well, that's what you expect from children," Yuki replied, tiredly.

Silence reigned as they watched Risa and Ryoki playing at the sand-box.

"Yuki-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Eiji asked out of the blue.

Yuki looked surprised at the question. She shook her head. "No, but I do wish to fall in love."

"Me too, nya!" Eiji grinned.

Yuki smiled brightly at him which caused his heart to skip a beat. Eiji was confused.

'Why is my heart beating fast, nya? Am I having a heart attack? I don't want to die, nya!!'

"Eiji-kun, are you okay?" Yuki asked when she saw Eiji clutching his chest.

Eiji smiled embarrassedly. "Hoi? I'm okay, nya."

The two then saw Risa and Ryoki coming towards them apparently having played enough.

"Oniichan, why is Eiji-jichan's face red?" Eiji heard Risa asked.

Ryoki smiled. "That's because Eiji-jichan likes Yuki-basan."

Both Yuki and Eiji blushed.

"Yuki-basan is red too. Does that mean she likes Eiji-jichan too?" Risa asked innocently.

"That would be most likely," Ryoki said, amused.

'Fuji's definitely rubbed off on the kid,' Eiji thought to himself.

"Eiji-kun, shall we get the kids home now? It's getting late," Yuki said to break the awkward silence.

"You're right, nya. Let's go." Eiji stood up and pushed baby Ryuu's stroller. Yuki held both Ryoki's and Risa's hands.

While they were exiting the park, passers-by point and made comments like "What a cute family!" and "They look so happy."

'So this is what it feels like to have a family, nya,' Eiji thought.

**

* * *

Me: Looks like Eiji's still not back yet... oh well...  
Please read and review...**


	3. Eiji Seeks Help

**Eiji: Hoi hoi... EvCaCeLy-chan!! Lemme give you a hug nya to thank you for your review!! (runs off)**

**Me: Here we go again... he's forgotten all about me... sniff... enjoy chapter 3...**

**

* * *

**

Falling in Love

Chapter 3: Eiji Seeks Help

Since the day he baby-sits Fuji's children, Eiji has been confused. Whenever he's around Yuki, he would feel his heart beat faster. He thinks he's having heart problems. He decided to seek Fuji's help.

"What do you think, nya?" Eiji asked his friend.

Fuji puts a finger to his chin. "Does this happen only around Yuki-san?"

Eiji nodded. "Then, it's definitely a heart problem."

Eiji went frantic. "I knew it. I have to ask Oishi to do a check-up on me, nya."

Fuji cuts off his ramblings. "That was not what I meant."

"What otousan meant is that you are in love with Yuki-basan." A voice was heard from behind the sofa.

"Ahh!!" Eiji shouted. Ryoki popped out from behind the sofa.

"You are just like your father, nya. Likes to sneak up on people," Eiji said after recovering from the shock.

"Saa… like father like son, right Ryoki?" Fuji asked his son. Ryoki nodded and gave his father a hi-five.

"What do you mean by love, nya?" Eiji asked as he recalled what Ryoki mentioned earlier.

"When you're in love, your heart beats faster when you're with her and you think about her all the time," Fuji replied.

"But, I don't know, nya. How do I confirm if I'm really in love?"

"Why don't you go out on a date with her?" Fuji suggested.

Eiji rubbed his nose with his index finger. "I'm too shy, nya."

Fuji chuckled. "Okay. I'll handle everything."

Eiji beamed widely. "Thanks, nya. See you. Bye Fuji. Bye Ryo-chan."

After waving goodbye to Eiji, Ryoki turned to his father. "Are you going to call Inui-jichan now?"

"You know me so well." Fuji smiled.

Fuji grabbed the phone from the table and dialed Inui's number.

"Moshi moshi."

"Say, Inui, are you up for some spying?"

* * *

**Me: well it was kinda short... i'll write longer next time...**

**Inui: if you guys review, you'll get to taste my latest juice, Super Duper Hyper Aozu... (cackling madly...)**

**Eiji & Me: NOOOOOOOOO!! (knocks down the glass)**

**Inui: My juice!!**

**Me: i think the readers much prefer Eiji's hugs then your juice... btw here's a short description of our dear Yuki-chan as** **requested by EvCaCeLy...**

**Full name: Tanaka Yuki  
Hair: shoulder-length, black  
Eye: hazel  
Age: same age as Eiji around 29 i think... lol...**

**Please Read and Review**


	4. The Date Part I

**Inui:(holds out a pitcher of bubbling liquid)** **EvCaCeLy, here's my latest juice as promised in thanks for reviewing the previous chapter... (walks off)**

**Eiji: Nya!! Inui, No!! (runs off to stop Inui)**

**Me: i thought i've gotten rid of that thing... Good luck Eiji!! Stop Inui before anything happens!! i don't want my reader to faint!! Meanwhile, enjoy chapter 4...**

* * *

****

Falling in Love

Chapter 4: The Date Part I

"Sakuno has asked Yuki-san out on your behalf. She has agreed. You just have to meet her at the cinema at 6pm," Fuji said.

"Ok. Thanks,nya!"

Fuji then hung up the phone. He had given Eiji tickets for a horror film, which Inui had suggested, to watch with Yuki. He has gotten his video camera ready to film Eiji's date. He just has to wait till his meeting with Inui later in the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eiji-kun!" Yuki called out to the red-haired acrobat.

Eiji turned when he heard his name being called. He saw Yuki running towards him.

'Here we go again,nya,' Eiji thought, referring to his beating heart.

"Did you wait long?" Yuki asked, when she had reached Eiji.

"I just got here,nya. Shall we go in?" Eiji asked, trying to be as normal as possible.

Yuki nodded and they proceeded to enter the cinema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They've gone in. I hope it works," Fuji said as he adjusted his video camera.

Inui pushes his glasses up. "97 percent that it will work. We'll just have to wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later, both Yuki and Eiji came out. They both looked like they enjoyed themselves. They were chatting animatedly about their favorite parts of the movie.

"Saa… it looks like your data is wrong, Inui." Fuji smiled as he continued snapping pictures. He only recorded the parts he thinks is interesting.

Inui looked bewildered. "I've calculated everything right. Women dislike horror film. It worked in your case," he retorted.

"Looks like Sakuno and Yuki-san are different," he said, clearly enjoying the situation.

Inui continued to mumble to himself about how his data never fails him and such. Fuji took the opportunity to take his picture. His bewildered look was priceless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hungry,nya," Eiji whined.

"Me too. Where do you suggest we go?" Yuki asked.

"Definitely Taka-san's nya." Eiji pumped his fist in the air.

"Taka-san's?" Yuki looked inquiringly at Eiji. She's never heard of that place before.

Eiji nodded. "Taka-san makes the best sushi in Japan, nya."

Yuki understood. "Ah! You meant Kawamura's Sushi. Well then, let's go!"

They walked happily to Kawamura's Sushi as Eiji started telling stories of his junior high days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is somewhat like your date, Fuji. Movies followed by dinner at Taka-san," Inui said.

"But, there's a difference. That was planed by you guys. This was not," Fuji replied as he made to follow the couple.

"97 percent chance that they will hook up at the end of the night." Inui made the final calculations before following Fuji.

* * *

**Me: They are still not back yet... i wonder what happen... i hope EvCaCeLy is okay...**

**Fuji: i hope so too... **

**Me: (sighs) i'm getting too little reviews for this fic... i don't noe if i should continue it...**

**Fuji: aww... don't be sad Lynn-chan... (pats me on the head) i'll make sure those guys review... (opens eyes)**

**Me: better not... hahaha (laughs nervously)**

**Fuji: Please Read and Review... **


	5. The Date Part II

**Eiji: to stardustt101 and EvCaCeLy, tanx for the reviews, nya...**

**Me: Enjoy chapter 5...**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 5: The Date Part II

"Inui would always give us those disgusting juices saying that it is good for our health," Eiji said as he made a face.

"Was it really that disgusting?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"It is nya. Only Fuji thinks it's delicious," Eiji said as he stuck his tongue out.

"I've always known that Fuji-san is a weird person," Yuki said.

They both burst into laughter as they entered the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, my juices are disgusting, eh?" Inui scribbled madly in his notebook. "Looks like I have to let him try my latest invention." He gave an evil laugh.

Fuji smiled. "I've always thought that you were weirder than me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Eiji, is this your girlfriend?" Kawamura asked his friend as he took their orders.

Eiji blushed. "She's not, nya."

"It's about time you got one," Kawamura said before leaving the two.

Awkward silence filled the table. Neither making eye contact with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuji, Inui, what are you guys doing?" Kawamura asked as he spotted his two friends acting suspiciously at a table near Eiji.

Inui hushed him and told him to sit down. "We are spying on Eiji."

"I see."

"But, you ruined the great atmosphere between them," Fuji said.

Kawamura shivered slightly upon seeing Fuji's creepy smile. He quickly excused himself before he was subjected to Inui's disgusting juices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your order, Eiji. Enjoy." With that, Kawamura left the two to their dinner.

"Yay! Let's eat nya. I'm starving." Eiji began stuffing himself with sushi.

Yuki smiled at his child-like behaviour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arguing over who gets to pay for dinner, they were finally on their way home. Eiji had volunteered to walk Yuki home.

"I had such a great time today. Arigatou, Eiji-kun," Yuki said when they ha reached her house.

Eiji blushed. "I had a great time too. We should go out together again."

Yuki smiled. "I would love that."

Yuki was about to enter her house when Eiji stopped her.

"What is it Eiji-kun?" she asked.

Eiji scratched the back of his head. "I have something to tell you, nya."

Yuki nodded, signaling for him to go on.

Eiji took a deep breath. "I (HONK! HONK!) You."

"I'm sorry I didn't get that. The car was too loud."

Eiji looked as if he wanted to faint. "Nandemonai. I just said goodnight and see you, nya."

With that, Eiji ran as fast as his legs could carry. 'That was so embarrassing, nya.'

Yuki blinked twice at the spot Eiji just stood. "What just happened?" she muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my. What an interesting turn of events. Don't you think so, Inui?" Fuji looked to his side only to find no one.

"Inui?" He looked behind him and found the data man crouched in a dark corner muttering to himself.

"My prediction that they would hook up tonight should be right. My data can't be wrong…"

Fuji took a picture of the deranged data man and went on his way. He was happy to have gotten lots of valuable pictures of his friends. He can't wait to show it to Sakuno and the kids.

"I've got it! My data is not at fault. It's the car's fault."

Cricket. Cricket.

"Fuji?"

* * *

**Me: Shouldn't you have calculated the possibilities of the car ruining the confession? (sneak a peek at Inui's notebook)**

**Inui: You're wrong! My data is correct. It's the car's fault. (scribbles madly)**

**Me: Yeah yeah... wateva...**

**Eiji: Stop fighting nya... (sigh) Please Read and Review, nya...**


	6. Just Do It

**Eiji: Why so late, nya?**

**Me: Oops sorry... been lazy to update... btw tanx for the reviews...**

**Eiji: enjoy chapter 6, nya...**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 6: Just Do It

"Eiji-san, you're here. Come in. Syuusuke is in the living room with Inui-san." Sakuno invited Eiji into the house.

"Inui is here?" Eiji asked. Sakuno nodded.

When Eiji entered the living room, he saw Inui and Fuji with the kids who were laughing at something. He saw photographs strewn all over the coffee table.

Eiji decided to make his presence known. "Hoi hoi! Minna!"

"Eiji/Eiji-jichan," they greeted the newcomer.

"What are you guys doing, nya?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Just looking at some pictures I took the other day," Fuji replied.

Eiji took the nearest picture to him and took a good look at it. He blushed. It was a picture when he and Yuki were at Taka-san's.

"Fu…Fuji, how did you get this, nya?" Eiji stuttered.

Fuji looked at the picture and smiled. "When we were following you."

Eiji was reminded of the disastrous confession he made the other day. He didn't know that Fuji and Inui had followed him. He felt even more embarrassed.

"That…that means you guys know about…" Eiji trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"If you meant about your confession which was ruined by a car's honk, then you're right," Inui replied as he recorded Eiji's reaction in his trusty notebook.

"That was so embarrassing, nya." Eiji hides his face between his hands.

Just then, Sakuno appeared bringing them drinks and pastries. Eiji forgets his embarrassment as he and the kids began attacking the pastries.

"Eiji-san, I heard about your untimely confession. Wish I had witnessed it in person though." Sakuno smiled at him.

Eiji was about to reply when Fuji interrupted him. "I have the video here if you want to see it, dear."

Eiji had a violent coughing fit. Ryoki kindly patted him on the back. Before he could do anything, Fuji had played it.

"_I have something to tell you."_

"_I (HONK! HONK!) you._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't get that. The car was too loud."_

"_Nandemonai. I just said goodnight and see you, nya."_

Sakuno burst into laughter. "That was the funniest confession ever. I like the part where Eiji-san runs away."

"Sakuno-chan! Not you too, nya," Eiji whined. He felt like digging a hole and hiding in it forever.

Everyone couldn't help but laughed at him. Risa tried to cheer Eiji up. Inui was the first one to recover.

"Don't worry, Eiji. I've calculated everything. There's a 95 percent chance that the second time will succeed," Inui stated.

"Hoi? Are you sure, nya? Your data isn't usually right," Eiji said.

Inui decided to ignore his last sentence. "I'm sure."

"Eiji-jichan, just do it!" Ryoki and Risa chimed in unison.

* * *

**Me: hey where's Eiji?**

**Fuji: he's too embarrassed to show his face...**

**Me: aww... please read and review while i go check on Eiji...**


	7. Yuki's Feelings

**Me: Yuki-chan, it's done!!**

**Yuki: really? phew... i hope Eiji-kun doesn't see this...**

**Eiji: (enters room) see what nya?**

**Me: nothing... (pushes Eiji out of the room) i'll leave this to you Yuki-chan...**

**Yuki: tanx to those who reviewed the previous chapter...this chapter may be a little short but we hope you guys enjoy it...**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 7: Yuki's Feelings

"Sakuno-chan, is Eiji-kun okay?" Yuki asked her friend.

Sakuno looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Yuki took a sip of her coffee. "Well, the other day, when he was walking me home, he was acting weird. One time, we were talking and the next thing I knew, he was running away."

Sakuno nearly spat out her drink. "I'm sure that was nothing. He was probably in a rush or something."

"Ah. Maybe that's it."

There were a few minutes of silence as both continued stirring and sipping their drinks.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, don't you think Eiji-kun is cute?" Yuki broke the silence.

Sakuno looked up and saw Yuki blushing. She smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Do you like him by any chance?" she continued.

Yuki looked surprise. "Eh? I…I didn't say anything," she stuttered out.

"I can tell just by looking at your face. I've been in love before, you know," Sakuno replied.

"What do you think I should do? Confess?" she asked one question after another.

"Well, in my case, Syuusuke confess to me first. I think you should let Eiji-san confess first." Sakuno smiled knowingly.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Yuki looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. I'm 100 percent sure that Eiji-san likes you," Sakuno replied.

'Now I'm sounding like Inui-san.' Sakuno shuddered at the thought.

"Really? Then, I'll wait. If he doesn't confess then I'll know he doesn't like me." Yuki seemed to have cheered up a bit.

"That's the spirit," Sakuno said.

She couldn't wait for her two friends to get together. They were like a match made in heaven.

* * *

**Me: aww man, i'm broke...**

**Yuki: what happened, Lynn-chan?**

**Me: i had to buy Eiji lotsa candies before he promised not to enter the room...**

**Yuki: i owe you one Lynn-chan. i can't afford for him to read this... (blushes)**

**Me: well, you can just treat me to lotsa chocolates and ice creams... let's go... (drags Yuki off)**

**Yuki: pleasse read and review...**


	8. The Confession

**Eiji: Lynn-chan!! Happy birthday nya!! (glomps)**

**Yuki: Happy 19th birthday Lynn-chan.**

**Me: Aww... if it isn't the lovebirds... thanks guys...**

**Eiji&Yuki: (blushes) we're not...**

**Me: Oh you will be at the end of this chapter... this is the last chapter everyone... there will probably be an epilogue if i have time to write it...thanks for the reviews...**

**Eiji&Yuki: Enjoy chapter 8...**

* * *

**Falling in Love**

Chapter 8: The Confession

Eiji reached for his phone and took a deep breath.

"I can do this, nya." He clutched the phone tightly.

His fingers trembled as he dialed Yuki's number.

"Moshi moshi?" came the voice from the other end.

Eiji froze when he heard Yuki's voice. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Is anyone there?" Yuki asked.

Eiji knocked himself on the head. "Is that Yuki-chan, nya?"

"Eiji-kun?"

"Hai. I've something to tell you, nya. Can we meet?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. We'll meet at the park at 5pm?"

"Okay. See you there, nya."

"Phew. That was tough," he muttered to himself after hanging up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm late, nya!!"

The redhead ran as fast as he can towards his destination. He was so caught up in choosing the right clothes that he didn't realized that he was late.

When he saw Yuki, he quickly rushed over to her.

"Konnichiwa, Eiji-kun," Yuki greeted the man. She waited for him to catch his breath.

Eiji straightened up from his position. "Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan. Been waiting long?"

Yuki shook her head and motioned for Eiji to sit beside her on the bench. Eiji sat next to her. Both were silent as they observed their surrounding.

Yuki broke the silence between them. "Ne, Eiji-kun, you said you had something to tell me."

Eiji froze in his seat. His mind kept chanting 'This is it. You can do it' over and over again.

He turned to Yuki. "I-I just-um- wanted to…"

Yuki nodded slowly at every word. Eiji started to get cold feet at the last minute.

"I just wanted to know if you like ice-cream, nya!" he blurted out. He shuts his eyes after the outburst.

'She must think I'm stupid, nya,' he thought to himself.

"Of course I like ice cream." He heard Yuki replied.

He opened his eyes and looked at Yuki. She was smiling at him but there was disappointment in her eyes.

'I thought he was going to confess,' Yuki thought sadly.

"Wait here, nya," Eiji said suddenly. Yuki nodded.

A few minutes later, Eiji came back with two ice-cream cones. He handed one over to Yuki.

"I hope you like strawberry, nya."

"It happens to be my favorite," Yuki said, giggling slightly.

"Glad you're feeling better, nya. You were a bit down just now," Eiji said.

Yuki smiled. "Thanks, Eiji-kun."

They continued chatting about random stuff as they enjoy their ice-cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening when they finally decided to go home. Eiji decided to walk Yuki home as he hadn't confess yet. Yuki was glad as she gets to spent more time with Eiji.

They didn't talk too much on the way as neither wanted to disturb the comfortable silence between them. They reached her house in a few minutes. They stood in front of her door, neither saying a word.

Finally, Yuki decided to say something. "I guess I better go in now. Oyasumi."

Yuki was about to enter her house when she felt Eiji grabbed her wrist.

She turned back to look at Eiji. "Eiji-kun?"

Eiji had a determined look on. "Yuki-chan. I love you, nya."

Yuki didn't know whether to laugh or not. It wasn't that she didn't like him but because even during a serious confession, Eiji still managed to include his 'nya'.

Eiji looked at Yuki who was suppressing her laughter. Was his confession funny? Or maybe she didn't like him and was making a fool of himself.

"I guess I better…" Eiji started but was silenced by a pair of lips.

Yuki pulled away, blushing. "I love you too, Eiji-kun."

"Yatta!!" Eiji jumped up in the air. He pulled Yuki towards him and gave her a sweet kiss.

It was a memorable day for the both of them.

* * *

**Me: That was quite an abrupt ending... sorry guys... well, that's it for this fic... stay tuned for the epilogue -winks-**

**Eiji: Hoi hoi Lynn-chan!! Hurry up and cut your cake, nya...**

**Me: Oops! Gotta go... i leave it to you Tezuka...**

**Tezuka: What am i doing here?(mutters to himself) Everyone, please read and review... Don't forget, yudan sezu ni ikou...**


	9. Epilogue

**Me: Finally, i've written the epilogue...**

**Eiji: Lynn-chan was so slow, nya!**

**Me: Sorry about that... Btw, EvCaCeLy mentioned wanting tezuka to appear so i made him appear... (waves magic wand)**

**Tezuka: tanx for the reviews everyone... plz enjoyz the chapter...**

* * *

Falling in Love

Epilogue

"Hoi hoi minna! We're here, nya!"

Eiji entered Kawamura's Sushi carrying his 1 year old son, with his wife, Yuki, in tow. The Seigaku regulars were having another one of their reunions. It was the second time for Yuki. Most of the regulars came with their wives.

"You're late, Eiji," Fuji acknowledged his friend.

"Well, Yuki here was fussing over what to dress Kyo-chan in, nya," he replied as he took his seat next to Tezuka who was sitting with his wife.

"I was not!" Yuki replied indignantly. Eiji merely smiled mischievously at his wife who huffed in return.

The restaurant was in total chaos as kids ran around playing with each other and the adults catching up with each other.

"Tezuka, could you hold Kyo-chan for a while, nya? I need to get something from the bag," Eiji said as he passed over the baby to Tezuka who carried it unwillingly. Yuki was in the restroom at that time.

Eiji was rummaging through the bag for Kyo-chan's towel when suddenly the place was filled with silence. He looked up and found everyone looking at Tezuka. His eyes widened when he saw that his son had vomited on Tezuka's shirt.

Stifling his laughter, Eiji took his son from Tezuka and held out a towel for him to clean himself with. Tezuka took it and began cleaning himself, looking annoyed all the while. Tezuka's wife, who was sitting next to him, was giggling softly at the side.

"Looks like Kyo-chan doesn't like Tezuka-jichan!" Risa shouted as she points at Tezuka.

Everyone burst out laughing at that point while Sakuno tried to stop Risa from making any more comments.

"If only I could give laps to the baby," Tezuka muttered to himself. Eiji couldn't help but laughed when he heard it.

Yuki came to join them and turned to her husband. "So Eiji, what did I miss?"

"You wouldn't want to know," he replied before he started laughing again.

* * *

**Me: Poor tezuka... **

**Eiji: hahahaha... **

**Yuki: so that's what happen... it was pretty funny...(giggling)**

**Tezuka: i would rather not appear in the story if i am subjected to that kind of treatment...**

**Me: Well, i'm the author and i set the story...lol...**

**Tezuka: ...**

**Me: i hope you guys enjoy the epilogue... tanx for taking the time to read this fic... with this, i declare this fic officialy completed...**

**Eiji: Yay! time to party, nya! (drags author and tezuka)**

**Me: Don't forget to review... **


End file.
